


Twilight sun

by Majchapachee



Category: MDZS, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom! LWJ, Bottom! LXC, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Erotica, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Just a sex education from bro to bro, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Protective Older Brothers, Rimming, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Sinned ship, Top! LWJ, Top! LXC, Twin Jades relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majchapachee/pseuds/Majchapachee
Summary: Lan Wangji had his own sex education for "everyday is everyday" with Wei Wuxian. But who was his master?...If that person was not his own brother, Lan Xichen, who was a super-spoil brother.A side story from Solar spot.-Message from the author -Hello, everyone! Now I have some time to update this fiction during stay in house for avoiding the pandemic. Hope you all like next chapter I updated. Wish you all safe and sounds from this pandemic too. - Majchapachee
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Lan Xichen, Lan XiChen/Lan WangJi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 184





	1. Part 1

The important things in Lan Xichen’s Clan Leader life, beside The Cloud Recesses, were his uncle and his younger brother.

He respected his uncle as a person whom raised him and gave many advices, guided him to live in good and prestigious way of Lan clan.

If uncle was a person who gave good things to him, then Lan Wangji was a person whom he would give good things to.

They two grew up together since they were young, spent their life close to each other; night hunting, studying, or even their private time. Everybody in The Cloud Recesses and whole of Gusu would saw two of them together, and that was leaded to the name ‘Twin Jades of Lan’.

Their relationship was close in the level that even how Lan Wangji had a stoic face, there was only Lan Xichen knew what he was thinking. When he saw his brother angry or sad, he would soothe him until the other felt well. Whatever Lan Wangji wanted, he would do immediately, which sometimes the younger brother felt that was too much for him.

As a whole scope, Lan Xichen was the first person that Lan Wangji thought to in whatever happened. And every task his younger brother requested, he would do it immediately in the field that his brother and Clan leader status would do.

In every bro-bro relationship, there would be an amusement between them, which were some teasing in light and hard matters. And the two weren’t an exception. The matter that was a topic was the relationship between the younger brother and Wei Gongzi of Yunmeng Jiang.

He could see clearly that his brother liked Wei Gongzi after the other kept pesting him. No matter that his brother always had furious expression, he could tell that his brother just felt shy when he had a lovely person besides, so he expressed like that to hide away his abashment.

He, too, had an impression in Wei Gongzi who made his brother lost himself like this. In addition, the other also had strong cultivation level, good intellect, and talkative, excepted he was too carefree and hyperactive. As an older brother who wanted to see his brother happy, just promoted them to get closer was not a big deal…although Uncle didn’t quite agree with this.

It was just he didn’t expect that Wangji would serious about his relationship with Wei Gongzi to this stage…

Today was different from the other days. Normally, he would see Wangji writing books at the Library, or sometimes strode all The Cloud Recesses. But today he was disappeared.

With some unknown reason, he walked slowly inside the Library straight to the secret door of the restricted room. Then he was startled when he saw an evidence that someone had entered in.

…Why Wangji went inside there…

He casted the spell opened the door and entered in quietly, then closed the door. While he was standing, he heard a light muffled sound until his brows twitched. So he walked to the downstairs quietly and searched for the origin of this sound, and the scene he saw made he widened his eyes with his face grew hotter.

Lan Wangji was sprawling at the wall. At his left side, there was a book already opened. The drawing inside was two people making love, and they were both men.

…Longyang?... (homosexual erotica book)

Lan Xichen astonished…What on earth my brother search for this book?...

“Nnnn…Nnnn…”

A low groan made Lan Xichen looked at his younger brother again. Lan Wangji gestures and expression now made him freeze and couldn’t take away his sight.

Lan Wangji closed his eyes, his neck and ears turned red as beet. He frowned his brows and opened his lips a bit. His hot breath fumed out until it was a clump of white smoke. Both hands squeezed up and down at his Little Wangji that was not little as its name in a rhythm. Sometimes they circled at the redden tip, sometimes at the base covered with a clump of fine dark hair. A wet noise resounded with a moan made anyone who heard this felt a palpitate inside the heart.

“Ahhh…ahhh…Wei Ying…Wei Ying…”

The breath of the person who was in ecstasy grew tense when he almost at his climax. Both of his hands moved faster. His legs started to jerk.

“Wei Ying…Wei Ying… Wei….NNNNNNN!”

Lan Wangji gritted his teeth with his eyes tightly shut as he groan loudly. A river of white fluid spurted like a fountain all over his both hands as ecstasy showed on his face when he reached the heaven.

Thud!!!

The closed eyes suddenly opened wide as he heard something fell on the floor, then he met with another pair of widened eyes from the person whom freezing stood at another side.

“Brother…”

“Wangji…”

Silence sounded between two brothers in a while. Astonished showed on both of their faces.

“I…I apologize to interrupt you at the time like this”

Lan Xichen started to say with stutter and diverted his eyes away, his heart still beat fast from astonishment. Worse than that, his lower body was unexpectedly had a response with the scene his brother masturbating until he had to cloak it with his sleeves awkwardly.

Lan Wangji also felt numb on his face. He slowly pulled up his trousers to cover his little bro that fell asleep after received an intense bliss. His amber eyes glanced at his brother awkwardly, the scene that hard to find in him.

“I also have to apologize you” He muttered lightly. His ears still reddened with embarrassment after he was caught from doing inappropriate things inside this glory library hall.

“Alright, it is a natural thing. I understand you…I must go now.”

The older brother said and hastily walked away from the library, it was not from the angry with his brother…

…But he had to deal the embarrassed thing happening with himself…

…Damn Lan Huan, that is your own brother…

He thought while glanced at his lower self that still grew bigger and radiated a numb pain under his garments, as he walked quickly to the Frost Hall, before locked himself inside and dealt with his uncomfortable.

.....................................................................

TBC


	2. Part 2

Since he saw his brother had his own sex education in the restricted zone of the Library hall that day, Lan Xichen couldn’t see his brother as a pure, innocent young man ever again. Luckily, only he knew about this incident. If the person who entered in that room was their uncle instead of him, the man who always in pride and dignity as Wangji might not know how to face this for sure.

Then, the thing he ought to do was to keep his eyes on Wangji’s next intention. Beside from secretly red Longyang, did his brother has any naughty idea about leaning in the higher level or not? Another thing he had to do was…his own sight to his brother at this time.

Thinking like that, then he remembered to the time when he was young. That time he mainly took care of Wangji; got him out off bed, bathed him, dressed him, prepared meals, made a bed and sang a lullaby to him until he slept in time followed the 3,000 of Lan rules. Sometimes in the thunderstorm nights, he had to hug his brother until the other felt safe. But when they grew up, he and Wangji had to separate by their increasing age, couldn’t get close to each other like that time again.

He missed the time that he still could play with his brother, inhaled faint unique scent of the other in his embrace and heard his brother called him with more intimated word.

…It’s pity we must grow up and have our own path…

The doe eyes glanced at the clear pond beside the hall that gravels could be seen under. Fishes swam happily, made he envy that they might never have to face some complicated thought like him in this time.

Even it was like that, he still deeply hoped that someday he might get closer to his brother as they were in the past, before they didn’t know how to touch with each other ever.

Like heaven had some empathy in him, but didn’t know that this empathy came with some bully intention for the philanderer like him or not?

Cause when he was standing and looked at the pond with blanked eyes, the familiar figure in white robe quietly strode to him.

“Wangji greeting to brother”

Familiar deep voice made Lan Xichen startled. He never thought that his brother would come to him so sudden without prior inform like this.

“Ah…Wangji. What’s the matter? Why you didn’t tell me that you will come to my house before?”

“Brother…I have something to ask for your help…”

Amber eyes glanced down and turned left to right. Although that exquisite face, which similar with him, had no expression come out. But those reddened ears made Lan Xichen guess that the topic his brother wanted to ask for his help ought to be something too embarrassing for him to say out directly.

“What is it?”

Deep brown eyes focused at his brother.

Lan Wangji glanced timidly at his brother before said out his intention with light sound like a feather, but the words that came out made Lan Xichen almost fall like being crushed by a heavy rock.

_“In Gusu, do you know is there any … male brothel that safe for my status?... as you are a person who always travel around the cultivation world…”_

The doe eyes widened. His mouth opened wide but not any words sounded out.

…Male brothel…

…Wangji…you…

Lan Xichen face turned solemn, made his brother ashamed for asking an inappropriate issue out.

“…Wangji apologize brother. If this is too inappropriate, I…”

“Are you serious with Young Master Wei as this much?”

The question made Lan Wangji froze before glanced down.

“Yes.”

…Poor Wangji. When you in love with someone, you give him all of yours. Just like our father…

Lan Xichen sighed in his heart to the love devotion his brother tried to do in everything for his lover’s happiness…included this kind of thing too. What should he do for now?

Not knowing which ghosts or spirits had some feud with him after they was suppressed, then they obsessed his mind to say something that even he was astonished after saying it out.

“You don’t have to go there far. Tonight, I will go to your house.”

Lan Wangji widened his eyes after he heard this. The amber eyes had some astonishment inside with what he heard.

“Brother… you mean…”

Lan Xichen froze for a while when he remembered what he said. But his dark brown eyes shone with determination.

“I mean like that, Wangji.”

…If it is the thing that must do, better let me do this thing…

…I always take care him as good as this, so I never let him go out to make it with someone else outside my sight…

…Even though it is a sinful thing, at least his reputation remains. Because there would only me and him know about this secret…

“But brother… we are siblings.”

Lan Wangji eyes trembled, which could be known that how much he was in astonished, confused and guilty.

Lan Xichen placed his hand on his brother shoulder, then said with a sigh.

“I know. But if you do this thing to someone in some other place, it will affect to your reputation in the future. If I teach you this thing by myself, there will be no one know about this…Is this not the most suitable way?”

Amber eyes glanced down with his ears and neck reddened. Both hands clenched and released in decision.

The older brother lightly smiled and moved closer. His doe eyes glanced at the side of his brother face then poked his face and whispered to him.

“Tonight, at Xu time (7 p.m.). I will go to your house.

...........................................................................................................................................

TBC in next chapter


	3. part 3

At Jingshi hall before Xu time.

An owner in white casual robe sat on his legs neatly at the reception desk. Slender hand but strong flipped two teacups up. His amber eyes looked at the kettle that had white mist fumed out, in his clear eyes had some worry yet excited.

Some part of his mind scolded at himself for his ambiguous that made him fell in the hard situation, but another part of his mind strangely delighted when he knew his brother decided like that although it was a sinful thing.

He knew what he felt to his brother in many years, but he just didn’t want to accept it.

The feeling he felt to Lan Xichen wasn’t love like he felt to Wei Ying, but it wasn’t the feeling he should feel to his own brother.

It might be that beside his mother, only Lan Xichen was the person who he could trust, felt secure to stay closed and could express his true feelings out.

He wanted to get close to his brother again, put aside the responsibilities and status that separated them away. He wanted to stay in that warm embrace, to see that bright smile like a sunshine and enhaled that faint scent of the other.

He wanted to have the time he could possess all his brother being, although it was only for a short time…

The amber eyes glistened, before glanced at the house door and waited for his brother appearance.

At the outside of Jingshi, Lan Xichen was walking slowly. After he had bathed and got dressed, then he prepared himself for tonight mission a while before leaving his house to his brother’s quietly. His dark brown eyes radiated with determination about this issue.

If tonight is the only chance that he could get closer to his brother again, he would catch for it without hesitate.

However, how he should begin, so it wouldn’t be awkward for him and his brother?

Lan Xichen felt that his heart beaten fast when he was closed to the front door. He then inhaled deeply to suppress his excitement before stopped at the door and prepared to knock. Just he was going to knock, the opened sound was heard as the door was opening from inside. In front of him was his brother in loosen white robes, exposed some part of his smooth, firm, white chest.

The doe eyes glistened at the instant, while his face grew little heated. It was a long time he didn’t get close to his brother and he was excited with the other’s body.

“Welcome brother”

Lan Wangji said, his voice had some abashment in it as his eyes lower, not dared to look at the other’s eyes. Since now he couldn’t have a good thought to his brother when saw the other in white, sheer robe hidden under outer robe, with long, sleek, black hair down.

“Thank you”

Lan Xichen smiled and strode into the house before shut and locked the door. Then he sat at the reception desk neatly while his brother poured the tea for him. And this time, a slender hand reached out and grabbed the teacup.

“You don’t have to pour it full. I have something to add in.”

Lan Wangji stopped and put the tea kettle down with acknowledged. Then his amber eyes widened when his brother retrieved the familiar white bottle out of his sleeve.

_“The Emperor’s Smile!”_

Saw the familiar wine bottle, he then remembered to another person who loved to drink this wine as his life. His face grew involuntary hot.

“I guess that this lesson may use our many courage. Then I think that if we consume it in a little amount that our bodies can hold, it may reduce our coyness.”

TBC


End file.
